ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Takkong
is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Return of Ultraman. He appears in episodes 1 and 2. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 23,000 t *Origin: Tokyo Bay, Water Planet Nuock (Orb Chronicle Chapter 2) History Return of Ultraman Takkong was one of two aquatic monsters that rose from the depths of the ocean along with Zazahn. The two monsters began to do battle at once, smashing through nearby structures in Tokyo Bay. During the midst of their fight, a young man known as Hideki Goh was killed while he was rescuing the lives a young boy and his dog from the two monsters' destruction. Zazahn and Takkong continued their titanic war until finally, the battle ended with Zazahn being killed by Takkong. Takkong then set his sights on the city, but a bright flash of light forced Takkong to retreat back to the ocean. Takkong returned a few days later, attacking the MAT's underwater base. Luckily, they managed to drive him off with the use of two torpedoes, but not before it ruptured an oil line. The massive beast also wasn’t dead yet though, as it began to feed on the oil of one of the Japanese refineries. The creature hoisted itself from the depths, igniting the entire area as explosions tore up from the ground. When MAT finally arrived, Goh transformed himself into Ultraman. The red and silver hero grappled with the creature, but upon getting his head too close, the creature unleashed a blast of water, momentarily blinding the alien being. Regaining his composure, the hero tore off one of the monster’s limbs before hitting it with his own Specium Ray. The intense energies sent Takkong to the ground, sparks rising from its body before the entire behemoth exploded. Trivia *Suit actor: Toya Takanobu *Design: Ikeya SenKatsu. *It can be assumed that Takkong's design inspired the Ultraman Leo monster Kendoros, and the Iron King robot Jurass-Don due to their near identical body structures. *Takkong's roar is a modified Ebirah roar. *The Takkong suit was inspired by the design of an octopus, which according to Japanese viewers is rounded as well as the numerous "suckers" that surround Takkong's body, hence the name itself is derived from the word *Takkong is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Originally Takkong was going to be the one revived and controlled by Alien Bat in the film, Ultraman Saga. However he was replaced by Gubila for unknown reasons. *Takkong is the first Kaiju to appear in Return of Ultraman, beating Zazahn by basically a second. *Takkong's actual name was not mentioned until episode 10 of Return of Ultraman. *Takkong was to be given a new suit, cast as the King Demon Beast of Water, in Ultraman Orb, but because a Takkong suit wouldn't fit into the storage warehouse, its role was scrapped and replaced by a modified Zoa Muruchi suit - which became Maga-Jappa. Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 2: 'I am the Galaxy's Migrating Bird' Arc Takkong was one of the three monsters (alongside Pestar and Gamakujira) that were awakened on Water Planet Nuock after its inhabitants were fighting against each other. Gai transforms into Ultraman Orb and defeated all three monsters. Ultraman Taiga Takkong is to reappears in Ultraman Taiga, almost five decades after its first appearance. It is the manifestation of the sea, and has sealed Giestron away for many years. In modern day, Takkong reappears at night in the city, sensing Geistron's return, and manages to scare off a couple. Hiroyuki immediately appears and transforms into Ultraman Taiga to defeat it. It anchored itself down to the ground, refusing to battle the Ultra. Titas was summoned to pull up Takkong, but the monster spat out an oil stream which the Ultra slipped on and the monster went invisible. Fuma came out to track it with his Ultra Sonar, but it put itself down again, making it so it could not be harmed. Eventually, the Tri-Squad's time ran out and they reverted to Hiroyuki, allowing Takkong to continue further in the city. It fed on some oil before going to sleep, a bubble forming from its nose. Later during the day, Takkong was still sleeping and had to be woken up by Shinji when Giestron finally appeared from beneath the ground. The two monsters proceeded to fight each other, but Takkong was overwhelmed and beaten. Giestron then began to control the Earth's electromagnetic energy, trying to cause much of the planet's magma to seep to the surface and end the world. Taiga appeared and used his Hand Beam to interrupt the monster, engaging it in a fight. In his normal form, he barely did anything and got pushed away like Takkong. Giestron tried to attack him with an energy boomerang which was then blocked by Takkong. Taiga checked to see if the monster was okay before changing into Tri-Strium. The guardians of humanity then teamed up against the beast, both assaulting Giestron from different directions. Takkong spun around rapidly and surrounded itself in fire before ramming into the monster, dealing serious damage and allowing Taiga to come in with the Taiga Blast Attack, destroying Giestron and likely ending its threat for a long time to come. Taiga and Takkong then gave each other a high-five as celebration. At sunset, Takkong left for the ocean as Hiroyuki and Shinji watched it, saying that Giestron would one day rise again and that the sea incarnation would rest until then. Shinji told Takkong to sleep peacefully before strangely disappearing into bubbles Hiroyuki looked around confused before seeing the young boy on Takkong's back. They both waved goodbye, Shinji's hands turning to tentacles as they descended back into the blue waters. Trivia *Takkong's reappearance alongside Arstron's alternate form, Giestron, may be a reference to his debut episode in Return of Ultraman, which was also the debut episode of Arstron. **Takkong and Giestron's relationship is similar to Ultraman Agul and Gaia, Takkong being an incarnation of the Sea and Giestron an incarnation of the Earth. *This is the first time Takkong has been a good kaiju, though the concept was thought of as far back as Ultraman Saga. Powers and Weapons *Water Stream: Takkong can spit a stream of water from his mouth and some of the pores covering his body. *Adapt Swimmer: Being an aquatic monster, Takkong can swim at moderate speeds. *Water Expulsion: Takkong expels water from its back, using its suckers as blowholes. :;Ultraman Taiga *Suckers: Takkong can anchor itself down with its suckers. *Oil Spit: Being an oil monster, Takkong can spit out oil from its mouth. Even a small amount of oil is enough to make heavy fighters such as Titas loose their balance should they attempt to walk on it. *Camouflage: Like an octopus, Takkong can camouflage when needed. *Fire Breath: Takkong can exhale a stream of fire. ** : Takkong can spin round rapidly to become encased in fire. Its capable of deflecting Giestron's energy blade and can be ran into for an explosion attack that does serious damage to the said monster. *Extraordinary Jumper: Despite its size, Takkong can leap over great distances. takSpray.gif|Water Stream TakkongWaterExpulsion.png|Water Expulsion TakkongOil.gif|Oil Spit TakkongInvisibility.gif|Camouflage TakkongFire.gif|Fire Breath TakkongFireball.gif|Takkong Fireball TakkongJump.gif|Extraordinary Jumper Other Media Ultraman Story 0 At one point while Jack was on the planet of the Aquatic Homids, Takkong, Pestar, and Gubila appeared from the sea to attack the aliens. Jack took immediate action and fought off all three, eventually destroying them with a single Specium Ray. Gallery Return of Ultraman tukonz.PNG File:Takkong-1.png|Takkong vs Zazahn Ultrmn Jck Tkkng.png Takkong 4.jpg File:Takkong-0.png 1 takkong s.jpg TAKKONG I.jpg TAKKONG II.png Takkong 5.jpg|Takkong vs Ultraman Jack TAKKONG-BACK.jpg TAKKONG V.jpg Ultraman Taiga TAKKONG-ARSTRON.jpg takkongoil.jpg Takkong1.jpg Takkongsnooze.jpg takkong3.jpg takkongpuke.png takkongenter.png highfive.jpg takkonghome.jpg GiestronvsTakkong.png Miscellaneous Takkong Reiwa Suit.png Takkong-Scenes.png|Takkong Behind the Scenes 5e1b7708b1cf9a4501ef0be7f29b4f77.jpg Takkong 3.jpg Takkong concept art.jpg|Takkong Concept Art. takkong_01.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Takkong 2011 release wf_takkong_01.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Takkong 2012 Wonderfest release Takkong 1991.jpeg|The 1991 figure of Takkong. Gold Takkong.jpeg|A golden figure of Takkong. Takkong Cool.jpeg 3440264510_2125e115ca_b.jpg|Takkong on a soft drink with Jack. id:Takkong Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:First Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Female Kaiju